1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and particularly to a portable electronic device having a detachable bi-stability display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information transmission and the evolvement of the electronic products, the response speed, the resolution and the image quality of displays are improved gradually. It is more expected that the function or the display mode of the displays can be developed innovatively. In recent years, dual displays are widely applied to various portable electronic devices, for example, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a notebook computer, and so on.
For example, nowadays, a notebook computer having dual displays has been sold in the market. The dual displays facilitate increasing convenience of using the notebook computer. The notebook computer has a front plate. The front plate has a surface back to a main display. A small sub-display and a control module for controlling the small sub-display are disposed on the surface of the front plate. Thus, when the notebook computer is in a shut-down state, the user still can read email, listen to music and watch movie through the sub-display.
However, all electric power needed by the main display and the sub-display is supplied by a host of the notebook computer. Moreover, the sub-display can not be detached from the notebook computer. Thus, when only the sub-display is used, the whole notebook computer must be carried, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device having a detachable bi-stability display to overcome the disadvantages of the electronic device having dual displays described above.